What is love
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: "Promise me to never fall for a jerk like him again." "I already have…" I then leaned in and kissed him, square on the lips. This is just a short story of how a friendship can turn into so much more after a girl breaks up with her boyfriend. Lucy and Sting are dating, but after he dumps her for her best friend, can Natsu make her feel better, or will she be forever in a slump? Nalu


_**Just a small One shot I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you guys like it!**_

"Lucy, I need to ask you something." Sting said coming up to me. Okay first, just let me introduce myself. my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe. I am just the average 18 year old high school student. Blonde hair, around 5'9, brown eyes and a dog name Plue. Cute name right? Okay well, now that you know a little about me, lets get back to the story.

"Sure Sting!" I beamed happily at him happily. "What do you need to ask me?"

"Do you love me?" He asked with a straight face.

"W-Wha?" I stuttered as my face exploded in red.

"Do you love me." He repeated, keeping his straight face and showing no emotion. I stayed silent, not being able to find the words. "Yeah, thats what I thought." He replied with a glare before moving to walk away.

"W-Wait Sting!" I yelled to him. He stopped and looked back at me. I went silent again, my bangs covered my eyes and my fists clenched beside me. "I-I don't know what love feels like…" I mumbled, looking down at the ground with sad eyes. I glanced up at him, only to see his harsh glare, making me flinch slightly.

"We're done here." He said, before sharply turning and storming away from me. I fell to my knees an covered my face in my hands.

"Hey Luce!" A voice yelled at me from across the hall. I looked over with glum eyes to see my pink haired, idiotic, best friend, Natsu. "Luce! Are you okay?! What happened?!" He yelled racing to my side and kneeling down.

"I-I think I just got dumped." I mumbled, looking at my hands as he helped me up. I knew to never talk about Sting in front of Natsu because they aren't exactly acquaintances, but today, I just couldn't help it. I saw his eyes got dull slightly, as he looked at me with a blank expression.

"Oh thank God!" He breathed in a sigh. He's HAPPY I got dumped?! Fricking asshole!

"What?!" I yelled at him in shock. "I just got dumped by my boyfriend and you say 'Thank God'?! What the fuck Natsu?!" I yelled in his face, a silent tear slipped down my cheek as I stared at him. He flinched in shock. He knew how mad I was if I ever swore, because it almost never happens.

"Luce, I didn't mean it like that-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Just-Just-Go away! I don't wanna see you, now or ever!" I screamed at him before turning and bolting away. I don't know how long I ran for, but I ran and ran, out of the school and all the way home. By the time I got there, my legs were numb but I couldn't care less. I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut, before sinking down against it.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and check to see if I had gotten any messages since yesterday. I saw a message from a friend of mine who finished school last year. I opened the message and read it.

Yukino - Lucy, guess what? You remember me saying I have a crush on a guy who goes to your school right? Well he asked me out today! *Squeals* - _Yesterday 4:15_

 _Lucy - Really, Yuki? Thats awesome and I am so happy for you! Will you tell me who the guy is now?_

I sent the message and almost immediately it came up that she was typing.

 _Yukino - His name is Sting Eucliffe!_

Lucy Heartfilia has gone offline. I threw my phone across the room, probably cracking it but I don't give a damn. I just wanted to sit here and cry for the rest of the night. My best friend… He asked out my best friend… How could he do this to me? Wait, he asked her out yesterday… So he was planning on dumping me, regardless of my answer…

 _"_ _Blondie, will you go out will me?" Sting asked, he seemed almost desperate for me to go out with him._

 _"_ _Of course I will sting!" I replied, before hugging him._

It was that day that we started to date and we've been inseparable since. It was that day, my life changed and I thought it was for the best, but here I am, lost because the boy I lo-liked a lot, has dumped me and because I think I may have just lost two best friends. Natsu, Yuki, Sting… Why? Why? I can't blame Yuki, can I?

I pulled my knees up to my best and leaned my chin against them. I find myself surprised that Natsu hasn't showed up here yet but at the same time, I'm glad he didn't. I don't need more stress. As it is I am mad at him. As if on cue, there was a tap on my window, so I glanced up to see him sitting on my windowsill outside, but I tried to ignore it.

"Luce, let me in!" He called. After a while of tapping he just forced the window open and crawled into my room. "Luce, look at me!" He commanded, but I didn't flinch. I didn't move. He noticed my phone laying on the floor next to him, so he picked it up. The screen was still on, showing me and Yuki's conversation, yet there was now a crack through the middle of the screen.

"Luce…" He mumbled as he read it through. "I'm so sorry…" He mumbled as he set it down.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." I hissed harshly, as I looked back at the ground. He flinched slightly. "Do you think you can come in here and expect me to forgive you, just like that?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping." He smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Natsu." I hissed,. You could practically hear the venom in my voice. He stopped laughing and looked down.

"Lucy listen to me! Give me a chance to explain." He said suddenly. A harsh glare towards my direction. This was not the friendly glade he gave Gray and Erza, but a determined one. I sighed a little before letting him continue. I knew he was serious this time. He almost never calls me Lucy, so he must be serious.

"I didn't mean anything by what I said." He told me, straight up.

"Natsu, I-" He silenced me with his hand before I could object.

"You said you would listen to me, so that means listen, not talk." He said sternly. I nodded lightly. "I said what I said, because I never wanted to to go out with that bastard." He said, glaring at the floor. I opened my mouth to interview but he gave me a look that said 'Don't-youdare-interupt-me-again', so I silenced myself.

"I knew that guy would end up breaking your heart, and now look at you, leaning against your door on the verge of tear on the floor." He said, this time gazing into my eyes. I looked down.

"I knew that he wasn't good enough for you. I knew that he would only hurt you." He said, with a small, kind smile towards me. He kneeled down and sat infant of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Promise me to never fall for a jerk like him again." He whispered harshly.

"I already have…" I mumbled as I gazed back into his deep, obsidian, onyx eyes. He had a look of terror and fear and anger in his eyes once my words processed to him. I then leaned in and kissed him, square on the lips. The kiss was deep and slow, but soon he kissed back and it became a little rougher. I pulled back and smiled at his red cheeks.

"You can be a real jerk sometime though." I smiled at him because giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smirked then pulled me into a deep kiss once again, but this time, neither of us pulled back.

And suddenly, I understood it all. I understand what Love is. I understand what it is like to truly have feelings for someone. I understand that it was Natsu all along and not Sting. Natsu… My best friend turned boyfriend, is the man I love more that anyone else in the world.

Love is a warm sensation, you get when you meet that one person, who loves you more than anyone. Love is when, that person is willing to do whatever in their power, to make you happy. Love is a promise to spend the rest of your life with someone. Loke is like a wild fire. Dangerous and scary, but also beautiful and uncontrollable.

Love is when your pain, becomes someone else's pain, and you do everything in your power to stop them from hurting. I finally understand that, and I couldn't have chosen a better person for me to fall in love with.

 _ **So what did you guys think. Read and review, also I need some suggestions for some way to continue Dragon's kids, I'm kinda stuck in a ditch right now. PM me or leave it in the comments if you guys have any ideas.**_

 _ **HimeAnimeFairy out**_


End file.
